The Paths Of Rain Drops
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Hinata makes a deal with Sasori to help her be free from Konoha before she willingly becomes his puppet. So what happens on Hinata's last night of freedom? Don't own any characters, just the plot!


I watched from the side as the Konoha rookie's celebrated last week's victory over the Akatsuki. The festival that doubled as a welcoming for the new Hokage Kakashi and the end of the Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha era was overwhelming. Everyone was talking to someone or doing something but me. Since that fight nothing has been right. The Hyuuga's had declared Neji as the heir after a long council meeting that lasted way too long for me. Sasuke was allowed back into the village with certain conditions so team seven was reunited. Danzo was dead along with the root anbu. Kiba and Shino had been promoted to anbu to that left me to work at the hospital. Even then the work I had loved to do seemed off.

I didn't feel the same satisfaction in healing people I use to. It's like I couldn't find it in me to put my heart into anything, not even for Naruto-kun. When I look at him so happy and respected like he had always wanted to be I felt I didn't belong here. I stood beside him and smiled at him and everyone who looked at me but I felt suffocated. I slipped away and no one notices my disappearing act. I keep walking past the crowds, the festival and beyond the city till I was alone with the blue moonlight.

"_**When did everything change?"**_

"**Everything is a very broad term hyuuga-san."** I tensed and turned on my byakugan to see the red haired sand shinobi that should have been dead leaning against the tree.

"_**What are you doing here Sasori-sama**_?" He tilted his head but gave no sign of attacking.

"**I need a new favorite puppet hyuuga. What else do you have left to live for?'  
**_**"I have everything to live for so I will not let you defeat me with out a fight."**_ His eyebrows rose but that was all that moved.

"**You still have the want to live when you've out grown Konoha?"** I looked at him in confusion so he continued to explain.

"**You don't care anymore do you? You think everyone had changed, developed if you want to say but it's the other way around. The person you are no longer belongs in or to Konoha. It hurts of course, so if you think rationally becoming my puppet is the best solution hyuuga."**

_Am I the one who changed? Who am I now? He's right I won't be able to find happiness in Konoha no matter how much pain it will bring me to leave. Even if I do leave everyone will continue on with out me since I wasn't that important to them anyways._

"_**You're right."**_ He nods and stands up on his own to take a step toward me. I ready myself in a defensive position but he stops and sighs.

"**I thought you said I was right. I'm not a patient person hyuuga."**

'_**You were right about me but that doesn't mean I'll let you turn me into a puppet Sasori-sama. I'll leave Konoha and find where I belong."**_ He snorts and shakes his head in exasperation.

"**You would be killed or your eyes would be harvested with in days of being alone. That's if your friends don't track you down because I highly doubt they'll understand your need to leave. Hyuuga will you just give up and make this easy on yourself?"**

He was becoming inpatient but I made some hand Jutsu's before he could do anything. The transportation led me a couple of miles outside of Konoha. I started running with my byakugan on, never stopping till I could no longer feel my legs. I fell down to the ground cursing myself and wondering what the hell had gotten into me. Naruto and the others were catching up fast and I didn't have the energy to go any further.

"**I told you so hyuuga."** I looked up to see Sasori-sama sitting on a tree branch looking down at me with an emotionless expression.

The further I got away from Konoha and everyone the more feeling came back inside me. The thought of going back scared me and made me panic. I'd rather die then go back to when I couldn't feel anything.

'_**I'll make you a deal Sasori-sama."**_

"**You hyuuga are most definitely not in the position to be making a deal. Besides I am your enemy so making a deal with me is a taboo."**

"_**I've ran away from Konoha so I'm pretty sure making a deal with you is the least of my worries. I want to live in freedom for a little bit longer, if you help me stay away from Konoha I'll willingly become your puppet**_." It was my only choice, I couldn't go back and I know I wouldn't be able to survive going rogue Nin.

"**How long are we talking about?"**

"_**A Year?"**_

"**Try a night."**

"_**Six months?"**_

"**One more night or you go back to that prison." **

"_**Deal."**__ I_ could feel my friends approach and I took in a deep breath just as Sasori picked me up. He turned his back to the clearing where my friends just busted out of.

"**Sasori you bastard give Hinata-chan back to me!"** Sasori didn't bother to stop walking away from them but he did say something to them.

"**I'll be taking my puppet now little Kyuubi."** We fell away into a swirl of sand that blocked out most of the screams but I still heard my name some where in them.

We appeared in another clearing but this one was wet since the rain was pouring down in bucket loads. He kept walking till we reached a cave and he set me down as he started a fire. I closed my eyes exhausted with the past two days of running and my decision. I tugged my head band from around my neck off to stare at it. I took a kunai and scratched it absentmindedly. It was wet so I put it to the side and smiled at the freedom it represented.

"**Unusual that you would smile in fondness of something that symbolized your prison**." I raised my head to address my Akatsuki company but find him half naked. My mind was frozen as I gazed upon a marble chest made of sinewy muscle that led downward to trailing red hair. My gaze was then fixed on the bandages that hung tightly to his hip bones.

"**You should undress as well or you'll spend your last night sick hyuuga." **I stood up quickly, thankful that he snapped me out of my drooling session. I get up and do as he says leaving my own black underwear on that I had under my festival kimono. When I finished I turned around to look into piercing chocolate eyes.

"**When we watched the Kyuubi I could never understand why he never looked at you like a man should. Itachi, Tobi and Hidan agreed with me while the others took Sakura's side. Tell me hyuuga did any man ever look at you like I am now? Did they ever have the chance to touch you? Did you want them to or were they to afraid to break you?" **

They way he said it with out any emotion made me nervous so I dropped my eyes from him to stare at the tips of his burning red hair. I watched a rivulet of water drop from his hair to his neck then as it slid slowly down his body.

"**Tell me hyuuga did you ever want them to touch you?"**

"_**Yes."**_ My face was flushed and my hands were shaking. Why was I having this conversation with a stranger and why did I want to lick the water off his chest?

"**Hyuuga you have one night to live any way you want. What ever you want I'll help you to do it."**

"_**I want to find who I am supposed to be." **_

"**You are free hyuuga to become not who are supposed to be but who you want to be."** I finally stop watching the water that rolled down his body to look into sinfully dark eyes. I stepped around the fire to stand in front of Sasori-sama and in between his propped up legs. I looked down and he looked up but no one moved.

His eyes narrowed and I see something break before his hands slid along my bare legs down to my knees where he heaved jarringly. My legs buckled sending me on top of him, straddling him while my arms went around his neck. His hands skimmed my back side tauntingly.

"**I am not a patient person hyuuga, last chance to tell me to stop."** His voice is low and hoarse in my ear and my mind made the choice my body had already made ten minutes ago.

So I retracted my hands and moved them to intertwine one in his hair while the other cupped and tilted his jaw so I could kiss him. I wasn't sure how to kiss but he made up for my lack of experience by leisurely teaching me. That night he took his time teaching me the pleasure of being with another while I gave him the last of my innocence. When he was done he laid back and let me lick the paths the water droplets had taken earlier. If this how I spend my last night then that's fine because when I am here in his arms I feel alive for this first time in a very long time..

**~Sasori POV**

I waited by an old oak tree for the hyuuga to catch up to me. I told the hyuuga she would never be able to escape Konoha but she didn't listen to me. Even though she had nothing to live for she still had the determination to keep going. I respect that but that still doesn't mean she isn't a baka. I watch as she collapses against the tree and from this height I can see her heaving chest which is a very nice view.

"_**I told you so Hyuuga."**_ She looked up and instead of the fear I was expecting I saw annoyance but also acceptance that I was right.

Then when she said she wanted to make a deal, boy that was surprising. This little hyuuga had the guts to try to strike a deal with a former Akatsuki. I could just make a puppet out of her with out going through out the effort but I agreed instead. The voice in the back of my head told me to kill her before she started to have anymore influence over me but I ignored it. I agreed to her little deal and got to rub it into the little Kyuubi's face that I was stealing the girl he came to care about.

I transported to rain country since it was the safest for me right now and then in to a cave I had used before. I set her down then started fire before undressing. I watched her from the corner of my eyes. She tugged off her head band only to scratch it with her kunai and a peaceful expression. Then she even smiled fondly at the piece of medal that bound her to the old person she was. I asked her about it but when she looked at me she froze. Then I realized that the little innocent hyuuga was lusting after me. How amusing I thought as her eyes burned trails along my body.

"_**You should undress as well or you'll spend your last night sick hyuuga.**_**" **She blushed bright red and I laughed inwardly at the girl. I sat down on the ground with one leg popped up and the other stretched out. When I heard her clothes rustling I looked up to see not a girl but a woman. Lit by the fire I saw the curves that have all always remained hidden to the world. I felt my pants tighten as more of her body was revealed to me.

"_**When we watched the Kyuubi I could never understand why he never looked at you like a man should. Itachi, Tobi and Hidan agreed with me while the others took Sakura's side. Tell me hyuuga did any man ever look at you like I am now? Did they ever have the chance to touch you? Did you want them to or were they to afraid to break you?" **_

She became nervous of confronting her lust so she instead chooses to stare at the water dripping across my body. I asked her again this time getting her attention. I was pleased she said yes but she was still shaking. I told her she could do anything she wanted in her last night of living and as predictable as ever she said she wanted to find what she was suppose to be. I told her to be what she wanted and it changed something in her. I hid my tremble of anticipation as she stepped around the fire so damn slowly. Her hips swayed side to side as she approached me only to stop right in between my legs. She stared at me with such heat but she didn't move as I waited.

I told her how many times I wasn't a patient person but it seems I have to remind her. My hands move on their own accord, sliding down the silky expansion of her long legs. I want so much more so I stop at the back of her knees and tug them to bend. She's not ready as she tumbles onto me and digs her pelvis into mine. I hold back a groan of pleasure to whisper in her ear.

"**I am not a patient person hyuuga, last chance to tell me to stop." **Her small body trembles into my bigger one making me even more excited. One of her hands slither into my hair while the other gently cups my jaw so she could kiss me. She was hesitant and inexperienced so I took my time teaching her the pleasures. If the foolish boys in Konoha were too weak to take the hyuuga then it's their loss and my gain. I watched her with something akin to affection as she followed the paths the water took on my body with her hot tongue. When she tired herself out she fell asleep in my arms making small little sounds in her dreams. I held her the rest of the night enjoying her warmth.

I suppose letting the hyuuga live a little bit longer wouldn't be too bad. Besides I have the rest of her life to make her into my favorite puppet.

* * *

Ya i didn't think i could do a one shot since all my one shots turned into stories but i did it!

T**hat was my first sasori x hinata and it was reward for Akuma hana! Well i tried and i don't think i did too bad if i say so myself. **

Don't forget to_** review please!**_ Lastly if anyone has any requests just let me know!

White Shadow signing off!


End file.
